Mistletoe
by mspolapotter
Summary: Behind each kiss a story. But whose will reign supreme? It's about time we find out . . .
1. The Contest

Hey people! Yeah, the gears in my head are working once again. i have a new fic for y'all! This is my Christmas special!

The outline has seven chapters, but maybe that'll extend into 10. I'm still not sure. This is a collection of my favorite non canons, btw.

Anyhoo, please enjoy!

* * *

_**Mistletoe**_

_a Christmas Special by mspolapotter_

* * *

**Prologue: _The Contest_**

* * *

"What does Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked grumpily, catching up with Ron.

"Dunno," he replied. "But whatever it is, I'm thankful. Flitwick was about to try the depression spell on me. He pulled me out of Quidditch to be his toad for a bloody spell."

"It must be something important," Harry added, catching up. "It must be important if he's disrupting practice. I mean, Flitwick already pulled out the Keeper."

"Oh, I don't know," Luna said dreamily, although no one was sure where she came from. "Dumbledore can be sort of impulsive sometimes."

"I don't know what could possibly make him interrupt practice for the Interschool Quidditch Cup," Ginny said, her broom over her shoulder.

"Let's just get it over with, guys," Neville added, looking sort of stunned. "I have Mandrakes to repot. The announcement woke them up."

The six original members of Dumbledore's Army made their way to the Great Hall, joining the flow of students on their way as well.

They sat together on the Gryffindor table (minus Luna) as the others settled down. It was Christmas and the Hall was filled with its usual trees and decorations. What made the season less festive, however, was the angry blizzard outside. It had been going on relentlessly since last week, its strength fluctuating. Everyone was worried about not being able to go home for the holidays.

"First of all, we have a bit of bad news for everyone," Dumbledore began. "No one will be allowed to go home for the holidays."

Many of the students groaned.

"The weather has been like this for so long and it looks impossible that the train will be able to go through this," Dumbledore continued. "But we have something for everyone so that your stay here will be a bit more . . . exciting.

"Beginning today, Mistletoes will be spread all over the school. The Mistletoe will judge the story behind each kiss beneath it and in the end, the Chief Mistletoe," he pointed to huge Mistletoe that was sprouting in the middle of the Hall. All the students beneath it moved away immediately, "will choose the best story.

"So, that's about it. Since no one will be able to go home, there will be no more classes beginning today." Everyone cheered. "You may proceed to your dormitories to unpack and then do whatever you wish."

The students began standing up and leaving. The five of them, however, stayed behind to wait for Luna.

"One word," Ginny said to all of them as they walked to their dormitories. "How do you describe this contest?"

"Pointless," Hermione replied.

"Cute," Luna answered.

"Awesome," Ginny agreed.

"Gross," Ron remarked.

"Okay," Neville said.

"Scary," Harry stammered. The rest looked at him then they all realized that though Harry was adept at defeating the Dark Arts, he needed to learn a lot in the asking-girls-out department.

"Ah well, I don't care who wins anyway," Ron said. "But it'll be great fun—" he stopped talking and smiled slyly. "I have a great idea. If any of us win in that contest, they're going to treat all of us to Firewhisky at the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Deal," said Neville, Hermione and Luna at the same time.

"Okay," Harry said. They looked at Ginny.

"Fine," she finally said.

Ron smiled, very pleased with himself.

* * *

So that's it for now. I already have the first chapter almost finished. This will be basically a collection of oneshots but they'll all connect.

I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading please review!


	2. Quidditch

I'M SO FREAKING SORRRRRRRRRY!

CHRISTMAS=BUSY

Anyhoo I'm going to make up for lost time. School's back on in a week so I'm going to finish this before 2010.

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Quidditch_**

* * *

Nobody thought it possible, but there was one day when the weather was fairly good. Some students were allowed to go home, but most stayed for the contest.

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team took the opportunity to practice. They practiced from morning 'til nightfall.

"Watcha doing here?" Ron called when he saw Luna still in the stands when everyone had cleared out.

"Just want to enjoy the stars," she replied. "The sky's not always this clear."

Ron took his broom and flew towards her.

"Wanna go higher?" he offered. Luna held onto his hand as she slowly mounted the broom. "Hold on tight," Ron warned. Luna shrieked and hugged Ron's waist tightly as the broom shot upward.

"Wow," she replied when the broom stopped. "It's _beautiful._" The full moon shone brightly along with the stars that twinkled. Most of Hogwarts was below them, a few yellow lights showing from the windows.

"Wow," he agreed, looking at Luna's amazed expression. The sun was still peeping over the horizon, where the sky was still a bit purple in color. It was an extraordinary sight, seeing both the sun and moon in one sky.

"I want to stay here forever," Luna said. "Well, at least until the sun sets completely."

Slowly, the sun settled into its sleep. The sky became dark.

"Wow," Luna said again as the corona of the sun disappeared and more stars revealed themselves.

"Shall we go down?" Ron asked.

"I guess so," Luna sighed. Slowly, the broom descended to the ground. "Thanks for the ride, Ron."

"You're welcome."

The pair of them entered the castle. Ron offered to walk Luna to her portrait hole.

"Mrs. Norris," Ron said immediately.

"What? I don't hear anything," Luna said, bewildered.

"I can feel it. Come on," Ron said urgently.

"How do you know?" Luna insisted.

"I've been wandering through these halls at night since I was eleven. Trust me," he replied. "Can you run quietly?"

Ron didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed Luna by the hand and together they ran looking for a hiding place. Their feet were not hitting the ground completely. The stopped at a corner to catch their breath.

"I think we're far away enough," Ron said, out of breath. Both of them rested for a while. "Alright, let's go." He tried to move, but his feet hit an invisible barrier. "Ow!"

"Maybe it's Peeves," Luna suggested. Both of them looked up for the poltergeist, but instead saw something else tied to the ceiling.

"Mistletoe," both of them whispered. Ron gulped.

"That still doesn't explain why we can't move," Ron said.

They tried to move some more, but they were only able to walk five inches around the mistletoe. Ron sat down in defeat.

"I guess we'll have to wait until the charm wears off," Ron sighed. He looked outside the window. The moon was still full. It sent rays of light inside the corridor. Luna stepped into the moonlight.

_Wow_, Ron said to himself. _Huh. Who knew? You don't need a broom to get the best view._

Luna caught him staring and looked over her shoulder. "Beautiful isn't it? The moon . . ."

Ron sighed, not taking her eyes off Luna. "Yeah . . . it is."

He took one step closer to her . . . Luna closed her eyes . . .

And soon the charm was lifted.

* * *

**Ship of the Chap: _RoNa_**

I really like RoNa because I think Ron needs a dose of weird in his life. I mean, he's always used to home and stuff like that. he should go out there and explore the world more often, which is exactly what Luna does.

* * *

I know you hate me. Yes, I know you do.

But I hope you don't hate me enough for reviews? *grins sheepishly*

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Library

I told you I was making up for lost time. :D

* * *

**Chapter 3:_ The Library_**  


* * *

She was in a complete state of panic.

She was panicking so much that she couldn't breathe. The library's closing in five minutes and she only has the introduction of her essay done. Five more paragraphs to go.

_Curse my pride. Ugh,_ she thought to herself. She tried stacking one more book on top of her already tottering pile, but the tower of books fell.

"Ouch!" she said in a hushed voice.

"Carrot?" a familiar voice asked. "You here?"

"What are you doing in the library?" Ginny asked as she picked up the books and put them on the table one by one.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Blaise replied. "Isn't that Granger's job?"

"Likely," she replied, rubbing her sore forehead. "Wow. I'm impressed. You're not burning yet."

"Real funny, Carrot," he replied with a sneer. "Honestly. You're a Prefect. Time for night patrol."

"Oh, God! I forgot," she replied slapping her forehead, which hurt a lot.

"Well you're not one who remembers a lot," Blaise said under his breath.

"I heard that," Ginny replied, eyeing him. "Can you cover my shift? I'm quite busy."

"Carrot," he said, almost as if he was the manager and he was about to fire an employee. "It's the fifth night you skipped patrol."

"Is it? Gosh, I must be going nuts," she replied. "I'll uh . . . I'll make it up to you. I promise. I just have to finish this damn essay."

"What damn essay are you writing anyway?"

"It's for that Muggle Studies contest," she replied. "I just wish I had a little less pride so I didn't have to join this contest. I've been working on it for weeks and all I came up with is this stupid introduction. I need a serious dose of inspiration."

"Well, I'm here. Can any other kind of inspiration be more serious?" he replied, his eyebrows rose.

"Hilarious," Ginny replied humorlessly, but she had to admit, Zabini was quite a looker. She decided to look away and continue writing.

"Seriously, Carrot, what's it about?" Zabini asked.

"Why do you care? It's _Muggle_ Studies."

"Come on, I'm offering my help."

"Help?" Ginny scoffed. "Um, okay, whatever."

Zabini snatched the parchment from Ginny.

"Hey!"

Zabini scanned the essay, including the scratched parts, nodding his head every once in a while.

"Electricity, eh?" he replied. "You put too much about the time when Muggles had none. Why not continue on to the evolution of appliances? Or maybe how electricity is transferred. Then you can move on to its sources. . ."

Ginny looked at him, her eyes wide. A _Slytherin_? Talking about _Muggle _electricity?

"What? I'm helping!"

"How do you know so much about Muggle stuff?"

"You do know that I'm not Crabbe or Goyle?" he replied. "I'm not _that_ ignorant. When are you going to submit this essay anyway?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Blaise gave two of the books to Ginny and then carried the rest. "Come on," he said, pulling her up. Ginny barely had time to grab her bag.

"Hands off!" Ginny said. Blaise won't let go. "Where are you taking me?"

Blaise dragged her outside of the library and stopped. But he didn't let go.

"Look," Blaise began, looking at Ginny. "I'm doing you a favor. Tomorrow's a Saturday. Your eye bags are bigger than my airplane luggage. I'm taking you to your portrait hole since I can't actually take you to your dormitory and make sure you go to sleep."

"But what about—?"

"I'll help you with your essay tomorrow morning and make sure you can submit it in the afternoon, okay?" Zabini replied.

Ginny smiled a bit and let Blaise drag her.

"Okay, Peeves, what the hell?" Blaise called out. They were five feet from the portrait hole. The Fat Lady woke up, but instead of a grumpy rant she giggled shrilly and looked away.

"What is up with her?" Ginny wondered. "And what's up with you?"

"I—can't—bloody—_move_," Blaise said, struggling.

"Come on, what are you talking about?" Ginny said, coming closer. "I can move alright. Now stop fooling around. We're almost there."

She tried moving away, but after one step, her foot hit an invisible wall. Blaise looked at her with a smirk.

"This has Peeves written all over it," Ginny said. She and Blaise hit the wall repeatedly.

"Peeves!" they screamed upward together, but instead of the poltergeist, they saw a sprig of Mistletoe. They looked at each other and looked away.

"Maybe—"

"No way am I kissing you, Zabini!"

"I was going to say maybe we can wait for the charm to wear off."

"Oh."

They waited for a quarter of an hour, but soon, Ginny became restless and sleepy.

"There's only one solution, you know," The Fat Lady said. "The charm doesn't wear off . . . until you kiss her."

They looked at each other once again.

"Y-Your brother won't be mad . . . will he?"

"Nah."

"Will you be?"

Ginny thought for a while. "No."

Blaise leaned in a bit. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Positive. It's not like you're . . . anything special anyway." Ginny pretended to be calm, but deep inside she was dying to kiss Blaise.

He leaned in a bit more.

"Um . . . just for the record, I like you a lot, Carrot."

"You too."

And soon the charm was lifted.

* * *

Ship of the Chap: **BlaiNy**

First of all, it sounds awesome. It sounds like Darren Criss' name in Glee. Haha. Next, I just think the toughest Gryffindor girl with the quietest Slytherin boy makes for an awesome pair. Ginny can wheedle out Blaise's inner thoughts and Blaise could shut Ginny up when needed.

(If you guys know the Korean drama Princess Hours, I think they'd be a perfect Lee Xin and Chae-Kyeong)


	4. Good Actor

I know. It's 2011 and I haven't finished this fic. My computer has declared an allout uploading war on me so I have to do this on my mom's laptop. Not easy. I might have this finished later, tho.

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Good Actor_**

* * *

"The heck is that?" Draco could barely prevent himself from swearing in front of the first years as he scanned the House bulletin board. The terrified first year looked at him and crept away. It was a flyer from HGTV.

The latest Muggle Studies project for the Sixth Years was to conduct an experimental TV channel. Their grades depend on their TV ratings. It was a project to see if they could blend in well with the Muggle world.

_Stupid Muggle subject._ He snatched the flyer and studied it closely. _Who needs to blend in with the Muggle World?_

_**Saturday night on HGTV!**_

_Only TWO Contestants remain! Who will become the first __**HOGWARTS IDOL**__?_

_The FINALE of the second season of __**WIZARD DIARIES**__!_

_**AND an exclusive interview with Hogwarts Heads, DRACO MALFOY and HERMIONE GRANGER by Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley on W!LIVE! **_

_**YES!**__ All this on the __farewell week__ of __**HogWarts TV!**_

"THE HECK IS THIS?" Draco bellowed. He stomped out of the common room, carrying the flyer, determined to show the atrocity to Hermione.

When he found her lounging on their couch in their common room, he became angrier, but decided that now was not the time to blow up. At least not yet.

"Granger," he said as calmly as he could. "Could you tell me what bullcrap this is?"

"Come on, I already said yes to Luna and Ginny," she replied.

"Thanks for asking for my opinion," he shot sarcastically. "Why the hell did you say yes?"

"It's a great opportunity to finally let everyone know of all the projects I have been planning for this school year."

"_I_?"

"Okay then, _we_," she revised. "Happy now?"

"No, I am not happy," he said. "I am appearing on _Television_ with a Mu-_Muggleborn_. Do you _think_ that would make my reputation very happy?"

"Don't think so," she replied off-handedly. "But I bet I have something that you can't say no to."

"What's that?"

"I made a deal with Professor McDonell."

"What?"

"He has to have our grades done for the rest of the school year. This is our final Muggle Studies project ever."

"And he said yes?"

"Duh."

"What an idiot."

"Actually no," Hermione disagreed. "It was an offer he couldn't refuse. Pulling this project off would shoot his ranks up. No one's ever done this. Besides it's their farewell week. They have to have something spectacular."

Draco thought about another reply for a while, but it seemed that there were no holes around it.

"Fine."

* * *

"Good evening Hogwarts and welcome to W! Live!" Ginny said in front of the camera manned by Colin Creevey. "Tonight we have some very special guests. No one ever thought they'd stand living with each other but here they are about five months later, unscratched, unscathed and unharmed! Please welcome our very own Heads, Draco Malfoy, resident Slytherin and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor bookworm."

Colin waved his wand and conjured applause.

"So, first off guys, how do you do it?"

"Well, for starters, we decided to go under a flag of truce," Hermione began. "No name-calling, no side comments, no minding the other's business."

"But then, it became too quiet in the common room, so we decided to just go on with the minding the other's business, but doing it with respect," Draco added. "We decided to put our differences aside since we didn't live in our House common rooms anymore."

"What about friends or relationships?" Luna asked. "Did you guys ever have a problem on that?"

"Well, there was this time when Draco forgot to tell me he was a bringing a _friend _over," Hermione pointed out.

"And there was the time that Hermione forgot to tell me that she will be tutoring Potter and Weasel King," Draco added.

"But soon we decided not to make a big deal about it and act _mature_," Hermione said, looking pointedly at Draco. "I just hope next time, I don't see any more dirty clothes on the coffee table."

Colin waved his wand and conjured laughter.

Draco looked at her in a sheepish, apologetic sort of way.

"So, I hear you have some things for the students," Ginny said.

"Oh yes," Hermione agreed excitedly. "We have _a lot_."

Draco kept quiet while Hermione was talking. She was in her element, so he let her have the limelight for a while.

He still couldn't believe that he was in a twisted friendship with Hermione Granger. Living with her for about five months, he had come to know a lot about this bushy bookworm. _She's not so bad after all,_ Draco thought to himself as he looked back. He found it easy to say things to her that only Blaise knows, and it was easy for her to open up to him when she was upset or angry.

"So, we've come to the final question of the show," Ginny said excitedly, snapping Draco out of his thoughts. "Everyone's dying to know—have you guys considered into getting in a . . . relationship with one another?"

"No!" Hermione and Draco defended instantly. Hermione bowed her head when she felt her face going red.

"I mean, we just became friends," Hermione said with a nervous laugh. He imagined the skyrocketing ratings the episode could get. His grades would shoot upward. It might give him a chance at Graduation against Granger. "We don't want to be enemies any time soon! I guess we just have to—"

"Actually, we are," Draco said, grabbing her hand. She became stiff and cold. "We were just not planning to tell unless you guys would open up about it. She convinced me to trust you guys."

Hermione stared at him, horrified. _What a bloody good actor_, she thought to herself.

"How did it happen?" Luna asked, surprised. Ginny was too shocked to speak.

"I dunno," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just knew that as soon as I realized I loved her, I wanted to tell her. There was no use wasting time. She taught me to be true to myself and to everyone else. I just love her for who she is, bushy hair intact."

Ginny was supposed to close the program, but she was about as frozen as Hermione.

"Um, so I guess that's the end of our W! Live special!" Luna said. "It was a pleasure, having you and Hermione here."

"Pleasure to be here," Draco replied, for both himself and Hermione.

"I'm Luna Lovegood and she's Ginny Weasley. See you next time on W! Live!"

"And cut!" a sixth year Hufflepuff called. He applauded and soon, the crew joined in. "That's a wrap people! Great job!"

Draco nodded and pulled Hermione up before dragging her to their common room. Halfway there, however, Hermione was able to compose herself.

"Let go of me!" she ordered. Draco just stopped walking. "What was _that_ for?"

"It was for our grades," Draco lied.

"How does telling the whole school that we are in a relationship have to do with our grades?" Hermione asked.

"They'll get awesome ratings. McDonell will get his ranks," Draco replied. "It means grades for us and the sixth years."

"I don't believe you," Hermione said.

"Are you actually trying to point out that I have a _crush_ on you?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione replied. "I can see there's something else! Come on Draco, we've been in the same common room for about five months! Can you be true to me at least once?"

"I am being true to you!" Draco finally burst out. He tried to drag Hermione to their common room, but his foot hit an invisible wall. Out of anger, he screamed. "PEEVES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Peeves is not doing anything!" Hermione pointed at the ceiling. She checked the ceiling again for Peeves, but instead saw a blooming plant hanging from it. _Mistletoe,_ she thought to herself.

"Look, I am being true to you," Draco said fiercely. You can see in his face how much he was trying to control his emotions.

Hermione gulped and glanced upwards. Draco imitated her and saw the Mistletoe.

"Everything I said back there was true, okay?" he admitted. "I don't know what the hell happened. I don't know why I've been so mean. I'm sorry for all that okay?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Let me prove it to you . . ."

There was actually no escaping a five-inch-circumference wall, so Hermione just closed her eyes.

Draco went for it, and soon the charm lifted.

"No," Hermione breathed when it was over. "No."

"What do you mean no?"

Hermione walked away quickly.

"Hermione!" Draco called, catching up.

She stopped walking. "I know I may have the lowest self esteem out of everyone here at Hogwarts," she said. "But I know I can do better. I'm sorry, Malfoy."

She continued to walk. Draco didn't follow anymore.

_Well, that didn't turn out well_, Draco thought to himself.

* * *

**Ship of the Chap: _DraMione_**

I love DraMione because to me, Draco is this nice guy waiting for the right girl to make him change. And Hermione is that right girl. She doesn't judge anyone and she gives everyone a chance. Draco is only misunderstood, and Hermione is the only person with the capability to understand him.

* * *

My Dramione people are bummed. I'm really sorry you guys. But only one ship has to reign supreme. I love DraMione, but there's one ship I love more.

Thanks for reading! Please review.

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	5. Second Kiss

Happy New year everyone! Well school's back on and I decided I'm not taking everything so seriously. There's only three months left of High School (sob) and so I have to finish a lot of these fics. this is ending probably this week (only two chapters left), i might add to Rustic Amber, I might finish that Sequel to Wedding Dress, I might put Parchment Letter back on, I will continue Missing Link, and there's this epic Fanfic I'm going to tell you about later.

First, i would like you guys to finally see this. this is the last Chapter with a pairing. It's my ultimate favorite one. No need to be Trelawney to guess it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: _Second Kiss_**

When Hermione woke up the next day, things were quiet in their common room.

"Good morning, Hermes," he said. It was his nickname for her, simply because she found it irritating to be called by an owl's name. She smiled feebly. They tried acting like nothing happened the previous night, when in fact they couldn't forget it.

"Morning, Ferret," Hermione replied with a coy smile, using her own nickname for him. Draco was already going out of the common room.

"I'll see you 'round," he said feebly.

"Yeah, you too."

Ron appeared beside her at breakfast, but Harry wasn't there.

"Morning," Ron grunted.

"Morning," she replied in a cheery un-Hermione-ish manner which worried Ron.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You're acting a bid weird today," he replied.

"Oh, nothing," she replied. Ron didn't look convince. "Nothing. I promise. Hey, where's Harry?"

"Dunno," Ron replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought he was behind me."

Hermione probably had the least focus that day. She avoided getting under any mistletoe, getting too close to any boy and thinking about what had happened between her and Draco.

_Stop thinking about it,_ Hermione told herself.

Ron appeared beside her at lunch, but Harry wasn't there. He began piling his plate with a bit of everything in front of him.

"Where's Harry?" she asked again.

Ron shrugged. His mouth was too full. He swallowed and was finally able to talk. "He was behind me after Potions, and then he disappeared."

Hermione started to worry. Maybe Harry was angry about what had happened the previous night.

Ron was there at dinner, and finally, Harry was beside him.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione greeted sitting next to her best friend on their House table. Harry moved away a bit. "I haven't seen you all day."

Harry still didn't reply.

"Hey," Hermione said, nudging him. Harry still wouldn't say a word. "Hey!"

"What?" he shot irritably, taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

Hermione was shocked. Harry never talked to him this way.

"Are you avoiding me?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied immediately, he took one more bite then grabbed his bag.

"Hey!" Hermione repeated, standing up. "Why?"

Harry just looked at her sadly then walked away.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione called. She grabbed her own bag when he didn't look back.

Harry continued walking, Hermione continued calling.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed when they were in a deserted corridor. "What is your problem?"

"You," Harry replied. "You are my problem."

"Can you at least tell me what I did that gave you a valid reason to hate me?"

Harry was silent. Hermione approached him slowly and cautiously.

"It's about last night isn't it?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Harry it's all a lie!" She said, making it sound like a joke. She forced a giggle that was very un-Hermione-ish. That didn't convince Harry.

"Oh really," he said sarcastically. "When he told everyone at Hogwarts that he loved you, he was just lying?"

"Yes!" Hermione replied.

"When he kissed you, he was just lying?" he asked. Hermione froze.

"Harry, how did you—?"

"I saw it."

"Harry," Hermione said in a pleading tone. "It was nothing. We were under the mistletoe—"

"Oh, you were under the mistletoe and you thought it would be great if you'd snog just for the spirit of Christmas?"

"Harry! Would you please let me explain first?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't say anything. "The mistletoe. . . it's bewitched. No one can escape within five inches around it unless . . . they . . . do it."

Harry was still quiet. "Look into my eyes and tell me that."

"Harry," Hermione said, a few inches from his face. Her brown eyes were looking directly into his green orbs.

"I am not in love with Draco Malfoy, Harry."

"What about him?"

Hermione began to fidget. "He does. But I turned him down."

Harry was seething with anger.

"I've answered all of your questions I hope," Hermione said. "I hope you'll answer mine. Why are you over reacting? I mean, he's your enemy and everything, but you've never acted like this before. Ever."

Harry started to walk away, too scared that Hermione might find out the truth. But his feet hit an invisible wall.

"Ouch!" he cried under his breath, but Hermione had noticed this already. She looked at the ceiling and saw the telltale mistletoe hanging from it.

"No," she said simply, staring carefully at the mistletoe, wishing it wasn't what she thought it was. Harry looked up as well and gulped.

"Mistletoe," he finally said.

"You haven't answered my question," Hermione pointed out since they were already stuck. "Why are you so angry?"

Harry kicked the invisible wall. Hermione felt her face turn red because she knew that there was only was answer she wanted to hear and that they would have to do it.

"Does this explain everything?"

He took her face in his hands. Hermione closed her as Harry kissed her.

It was an entirely different feeling. It described everything. It was exactly everything that Hermione wanted to say to him. When he kissed her, it was like he was saying, _I've loved you long enough, and it's about time you found out._

Soon, the charm lifted.

"Pretty much," Hermione replied, smiling her own smile. Then she laughed her usual laugh.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Embarrassed, he asked, "Why? Was I that bad at it?"

"No," Hermione replied. "You should have just told me you wanted to. I've been waiting all along."

* * *

**Ship of the Chap: _HarMony_**

I've been shipping this since I was seven. this is my OTP. I guess I liked it so much, because ever since the first book, Hermione has done so much for Harry. And now that I've experienced you-know-what, I think I kinda relate to them because I feel as if both of them are just scared to say anything because of the friendship they might ruin. Oh yeah, and Hermione hugs Harry EVERY TIME. Hugs outrule kisses. I ship HarMony just because.

* * *

**EPIC FANFIC**

Yesterday I had this idea of a girl who forgot all about Harry Potter simply because everyone told her to move on. She starts becoming this self-absorbed bitch. Her literary teacher (who's actually a previous Hogwarts professor) gives her a taste of her own medicine by setting her up with an exchange student program at Hogwarts. Soon, she realizes something important that we should all know and what those who have moved on should know about.

What do you think? Tell me if you have any ideas, comments or suggestions regarding the characters, the plot and the fic itself. You can always PM me. I'd love to hear from my readers.

* * *

I guess some of you are wondering why it's Second. if you've read Second Dance or Jaded Emerald, you'd know. If not, well, I just believe that though first times are memorable, the next oes might even be more memorable because of the person you're with.

Thanks for reading! Please review :D


End file.
